


The Company We Keep

by monkeyonthelam



Category: Psych, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter meets some friends of Shawn and they give him a new perspective on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company We Keep

Carlton Lassiter is driving to Tom Blair’s Pub with Shawn Spencer riding shotgun. The salt and pepper haired cop still doesn’t know how Shawn talked him into going out to meet his friend from New York who was in town. It wasn’t like he had much of a social life anyways and all he was missing was an episode of COPS he had probably already seen. Shawn also mentioned that his friend was traveling with a FBI agent so there was at least a possibility that he would have someone to talk to.

After Lassiter parks the car, Shawn quietly follows him to the front door of the restaurant. Carlton was happy for the silence, but he admits to himself that its probably because he was saving his witticisms for the company they were about to meet. Once they step inside, Spencer points out a table were a slightly older man was sitting between a young man with striking blue eyes and bright smile and a woman with soft brown hair. Lassiter liked sitting at the tables with stools, but the group was sitting at one of the booths in the back with what it looks like without an inch spared between them.

Shawn spoke up, “Come on Lassie, there are some people you need to meet.”

As they walk over to the table, Lassiter braces himself for some awkward conversation.

Shawn pushes Lassiter into the booth and sits next to him. There went his escape route, damn it.

“Carlton, this is Neal Caffrey, his partner Agent Peter Burke and his wife Elizabeth.” Lassiter shook each one of their hands, one after the other. Shawn then looks at Carlton. “This is Detective Carlton Lassiter of the fine Santa Barbara Police Department.”

“It is nice to meet all of you. I can never quite tell the company Spencer keeps,” Lassiter says.

“Don’t worry. I know exactly what you are talking about,” the older man says. Both of his companions’ roll their eyes.

“You know those days are behind me Peter. Be lucky we are in a local place because I would so make you pay for that.” Neal, the younger man, says.

“He’s got a point, honey,” Peter’s wife Elizabeth adds.

It does not go unnoticed by Carlton how casual and easily comfortable the three people on the other side of the table are.

“Agent Burke is the head agent of the White Collar unit of the FBI in New York City. Lassie is a bit fascinated by federal agents so don’t be surprised if he fawns all over you.”

“Hey, I know how to exercise restraint. But their badges are so cool looking, you have to admit that.” Lassiter clears his his throat. “So what brings you to California?”

Elizabeth answers, “I own and maintain a event planning company back east, but I had to travel to San Francisco on business to meet with some vendors. Neal mentioned that he had a friend south of there in Santa Barbara whom he thought we would like to meet. Neal also hasn’t had the chance to come out this way in quite awhile so we bought our return tickets for flying out of Santa Barbara instead of San Francisco.”

“So Shawn, do you think your cop friend there is ready to hear how I met Peter and Elizabeth?” Neal questions.

“Lassie-face is probably as ready as he ever will be.”

“The reason I haven’t been able to travel is because I was in prison for four years and then on parole for four years after that. I have seen many pupils blown like yours are right now so give us time to explain.”

Lassiter stares at Neal for a moment. He can’t be too surprised that Spencer was friends with a convicted felon. Then he looks over at the man next to him. He is an FBI agent. A member of law enforcement just like himself. He wonders how someone like Burke could be so friendly with the type of person he spent his career protecting the public against. Professional courtesy and decency keeps Carlton from letting the judgment show on his face, but he had trouble not feeling at least some contempt for the man in front of him.

The current object of Lassiter’s attention speaks up. “I was the agent who originally caught him. He was a world traveling art thief and forger. After he served four years in prison, he served the rest of his sentence on a work release program for the FBI. Even if I didn’t always trust him, I almost always respected him.”

“With some guidance of course,” Elizabeth adds.

“Of course.” Peter moves over to kiss his wife on the lips. “Despite his regrettable actions, I began to admire my partner. He is really good at what he does, even while working against the groups of people he used to be apart of. He possessed a sense of morality that would not seem out of place in any other agent and that is what makes him special. That is one of the many reasons why I am deeply in love with him” Just has he had done with his wife earlier, Peter and Neal’s lips meet for a smooch.

If Lassiter wasn’t gobsmacked before, he certainly is now. Adding to the obscurity of this situation is how well behaved Shawn is. He is immediately suspicious. He has so many questions running though his mind. “Did Shawn have a motive? Is this why he brought him here? Was he trying to prove something? Elizabeth seems reasonable, but why is she willing to share her husband with a con-man?” Lassiter doesn’t have too much time to be alone with his thoughts because Shawn decides to end the silence before it becomes too uncomfortable.

“Who needs something else to drink? I’m on my way to the bar.”

“Scotch on the rocks,” Lassiter replies.

“Whatever beer is on tap is good enough for me,” Peter responds.

After Shawn leaves the table, Elizabeth and Neal can tell that the two lawmen could use the time to talk one-on-one. Elizabeth exits the booth and Peter gets out of the way so Neal can get through. They move towards the small dance floor that isn’t much of a dance floor but will have to do. Peter watches them walk away and waits until he can’t see them anymore before he turns to Carlton.

“I know that all of this might seem strange, and I really can’t blame you. I wasn’t always this way, this happy. I am just really, really lucky. Elizabeth has changed my life in so many ways that it is pointless to try and count. I didn’t even have the courage to ask her out. I did the only thing I knew how. I watched her from a distance. I knew where she worked and I followed her around.”

Lassiter smiles. “That definitely sounds like something I would do.” he says to himself.

“She noticed me, eventually, and realized I would need extra encouragement to actually talk to her. One day, when she knew I was watching, she held up a poster that read “I love Italian”. That’s when I finally found the courage to ask her out.”

After Peter finished talking, Shawn appears with their drinks and sets them on the table in front of them.

“Don’t mind me. You guys can keep talking. I am going to find where Neal went and play catch-up”

Once Shawn was out of earshot, Lassiter felt that it was his turn to speak.

“Agent Burke...”

“Please call me Peter,” the other man interjects.

“Peter, the way you were then sounds a lot more like how I am now. What happened? How did you change? Where does Caffrey fit into all of this?” In the comfort of the semi-public booth, Lassiter begins to feel himself relax. He can’t say that he was happy at all with the pathetic and lonely life he was currently leading and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to get some answers.

“You learn a lot about a person when you work side by side them for four years. Especially when those conditions are quite stressful. I would be remiss if I didn’t give Elizabeth credit for making me realize how I had grown towards Neal. I had known that I was attracted to men as much as women since my second year of college, but for some reason I just couldn’t see how much I was attracted to him. It was ridiculous how much we flirted with more casual touches that were ever necessary and how transparent I must have looked. I love my wife, and I would never ever think of betraying her, so I just never thought about the relationship the two of us had. Just like she had to do when I first met her, she had to tell me straightforward that I was in love with Neal and it was okay because she fell for his charms and loved him too.”

Carlton was spellbound by the honestly of the man in front of him. “I can see why two people love you so dearly. I am a stranger and you just told me something so personal. I don’t even know what to say.”

“I told you I was a lucky man. I have been talking about myself all night. What about you? What do you do outside of work.”

Carlton Lassiter was not a self-pitying type of man. But he thought it best to be just as truthful as possible to the man he met just earlier tonight.

“Honestly? I don’t have much besides my job. I was married, once. Her name was Victoria. I refused to give her a divorce for the longest time. I wanted so much to make it work. After she moved out, I used to send her porcelain figurines. Then I would receive a package from her with those same figurines inside, but smashed into pieces. The last time we saw each other she tried to get me to sign the papers in person. I relented and signed. That was three years after Shawn Spencer crashed into my life and I realized that maybe a woman’s love wasn’t for me. Sometimes I wonder if I ever truly loved Victoria. And I just realized that I just came out to someone one I just met.”

“Don’t worry about it. I am certainly in no place to judge. I am sure you cared for her dearly, at least at some point” Peter gives the other man a smile. He certainly looked like he could use one.

“But I digress, I can’t explain it. Everything about him is ridiculous. He claims he is psychic and that is why he is good at his job, but don’t think I believe that for a minute. He is so gifted and talented, but that is often hidden by his obscene theatrics. Did you know that one of this “psychic visions” ended up with him sitting on my lap? I should find that reprehensible, but there is something about him I just can’t define. I haven’t told anyone this before and I can’t believe I am saying this out loud, but from what I have seen you might be the best person to talk to about this.”

“And how long have you known Shawn?”

“Spenc- Shawn has been doing work for the department for 8 years now. Pretty impressive for a man who hasn’t held a job for three full months prior.”

“I think you owe it to yourself to talk to him. Believe me, I know how hard it is. But, I think it will be worth it.”

The drinks had long been finished. So long that the ice in Lassiter’s scotch glass had completely melted. Soon a jovial Elizabeth is in view with her shoes in her hand and her weight leaning heavily on Neal. Shawn is also with them. All three of them look tired and probably didn’t take a break from dancing all night. Elizabeth collapses into the booth and Neal kneels down to refasten her complicated high-heels back onto her feet. After he finishes he pulls Elizabeth up off the seat and into his arms. Then Peter stands up and puts one of her arms around Neal’s shoulder and the other one around his. Neal, Peter and Elizabeth look like they were about to leave for the night.

“Please don’t go to a hotel,” Lassiter states. “They are overpriced and I have a spare bedroom you could use. The drive here from San Fransisco is a long one and you must be extremely tired. I want you to stay at my house. Its the least I can do.” The conversation that Peter and he had tonight was priceless. He felt like he had to do something for him in return.

“That would just be lovely. Thank you Carlton.” Elizabeth manages to say through her constant yawning.

“I drove here with Shawn, so I will go settle the tab and I will meet you in the parking lot in 2 minutes.”

Shawn notices the use of his first name by Lassie and he wonders if it means anything.

As soon as Carlton paid at the bar, he joins Shawn at his side and they walk out together.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Shawn thinks to himself.

When the twosome reaches the parking lot they spot the threesome next to their rented car. Lassiter points out his car and told them that his house wasn’t that far and that they should follow him. He also gives them his address to put in the car’s GPS in case they get lost. It was dark outside and it is hard enough to find your way around a new city even when it is light out and you can actually read the street signs.

Both parties go to their separate cars and Peter waits for Carlton to pull out of his spot so he can follow him out of the parking lot.

“Are you forgetting something Lassie? How am I supposed to get home?” Shawn says to the man driving the car.

“I am going to need you to behave and not do that annoying thing you do?”

“Talking?”

“Yea that. At least until the end of the car ride. Please.”

“Okay Lassie-face. But there better be some pineapple at the end of this story.”

“We’ll see.”

When they pull into the driveway at Carlton’s house, the rental car isn’t to far behind him.

After the cars are parked, Carlton sees how loving and happy the three of them are together. It helps motivate the detective to do what he is about to do. He meets Shawn on the other side of the car as he is opening the door. As soon as the door is closed, Lassiter pushes Shawn against the car door and forcibly shoves their lips together. It is rough at first, and Carlton is only driven by the adrenaline. That is until Shawn wraps his arms around the lanky detective and pulls him closer returning the kiss. Confident with his success, Lassiter pulls back.

Before Shawn can protest the lack of contact, Lassiter puts two fingers on his lips.

“More later. We need to talk first and let our guests inside.”

Carlton pulls Shawn by the hand to his front door and Peter, Elizabeth and Neal follow behind them.

When they get inside, Lassiter gestures to the kitchen table and fetches the coffee maker to make some decaf.

After the coffee is poured and everyone takes a seat, Peter asks a question.

“So Carlton, what changed your mind?”

“I don’t know how much of this was planned, but looking at the three of you, happy and together, made me feel somewhat foolish for denying myself something just because I was scared.”

Carlton then looks in Shawn in the eyes.

“It couldn’t have been anyone but you. Someone who already knows about my past, my baggage and, I admit, my temper is the only person in the world who would take me. And for that I am thankful. I love you, Shawn. I am yours, if you will take me.”

“Of course Carly. I love you too. And stop talking like that. You are perfect. No one has ever compared.”

As the two new lovers kiss, Elizabeth smiles and whispers in her husband’s ear, “You did some good work tonight honey.”

“Thank you sweetie. I couldn’t have done it without you. You are my rock, you keep me afloat. I love you so much.” Peter says as pulls Neal closer, “You too”.

“Lets go to bed, those two clearly need some alone time,” Neal says quietly as to not to disturb the kissing couple on the other side of the table.

When the three of them make it into the guest bedroom, there is something that Peter just has to know.

“Was I ever that clueless?” Peter asks his lovers.

“I don’t think you were, but you did have a large advantage. And she is sitting over there,” Neal answers.

“I am sure he knows that. I trained him well,” Elizabeth says with a sleepy giggle.

“Yes you did. And it makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

The three of them undress and get into the bed. The bed is a queen size so they have to snuggle real close to fit. Sleep is not to far away as they need to be rested for their flight home tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shawn and Lassiter were still talking.

“I can’t believe that this is only the second time I have been inside your house after all the years I have known you,” Shawn says incredulously.

“And the first time wasn’t under the best of conditions. I know it is just the last ditch attempt of a desperate madman, but it was the first time I ever thought about you outside of your ludicrous and unprofessional behavior. I guess you started to grow on me after awhile.”

“Aww Lassie, you just compared me to bacteria. how sweet.”

“You know that’s right.” It just occurred to him that he sounded just like Shawn’s friend Guster there.

“Whaaaaaat!”

After that the two of them giggle as they begin to sound alike. Shawn knew it had to eventually. He shared more than a few characteristics with a fungus.

“I always thought I was too much like your father for you to give me a chance.”

“Gee whiz, Lassie. We were having such a good time and you have to ruin it with talk about him. You are nothing like him. You are compassionate and considerate, at least to the people who matter. Henry couldn’t be half the man you are in his dreams. I love you. But, no more talk about him. That is rule nuamero uno.”

“I can live with that. What is rule number two?”

“I demand pineapple kisses.”

“After our guests go to the airport tomorrow, I will take you to that fresh fruit market you like. We will stock up on pineapple and pineapple-flavored goodies so that you will never go without.”

“I love the way you think my lovely Lassie.”

“I like that.”

“What? I thought you hated when I call you Lassie.”

“It doesn’t bother me so much when I am your Lassie.”

“I am yours too, my Lassiepus.”

“Too far, Shawn. Too far.”

“It is good to know where the line is.”

“Would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight? The other side might be cold, though.”

“Good thing I am extra warm. After you.”

Shawn and Lassiter kissed one more time before going into the bedroom and under the sheets.

“Good night sweet Lassie pie.”

“Shawn.”

“Oh right. Good night my sweet Lassie pie.”

“Close enough. Good night, Shawn.”


End file.
